


潜水

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Buttom Raiden, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *MGS2，雷电在救Emma时反被小女孩性骚扰。*最终鬼畜妹Emma Emerich氏，你们宅家有问题.jpg*又名《“请让我摸一下你的屁股不然我会立刻因为太过怕水而死掉。”》
Relationships: Emma Emmerich & Raiden
Kudos: 4





	潜水

又一次送走Vamp后，雷电穿过了漂浮着Stillman尸体的水域。黑暗的水下潜行道路布满阻碍，乱石和障碍物经常让他感到晕头转向，而时不时出现的换气口则是这片死气沉沉的废墟中唯一的微光。  
上岸后，雷电扑棱棱地甩了甩身上的水，水滴像散开的花一样飘在地上。他淡金色的头发湿湿嗒嗒地滴着水，清澈的液体顺着他泳衣般的作战衣划过，沿着他的脖颈往下，划过他略窄的腰身，再顺着他丰腴的臀部与大腿彻底滴落。海水使得他被紧身衣包裹的前凸后翘的肉体在储藏室白炽灯下更加闪闪发光。他拿手擦了擦腿侧间以保持手心干燥。  
拉开Emma被囚禁的小隔间的门时，小女孩还是被吓到了。她的裤子因为惊吓的失禁而湿了一片，但是雷电还是蹲下来与她平视，试图让她冷静下来。  
“Emma，我是来救你的。”  
“真的？”戴着和Hal Emmerich博士如出一撤的眼睛的小女孩擦了擦眼角的泪，Emma眼睛里充满了不信任。屡次试探未果后，雷电直接用无线电接通了Snake那边的通信。旁听了约摸五分钟左右的家长里短与兄妹互骂以后，Emma终于同意和雷电一起走了。  
“接下来的路程可能都是水路……”他试探性地说，立刻收到了激烈的抗拒。  
“不行！我不做不到！我最讨厌水了！我根本不能游泳！”  
“那你就闭上眼睛，憋气就可以了，”雷电没有生气，他蹲下身子，轻声细语地说，“就像这样，趴在我的背上抓住我，然后闭上眼睛，在心底里数到100，很快就可以出去了。”  
“真的？”她再次将信将疑地确认了一次，只看到雷电毫无防备且全心全意想要帮助她的模样。  
“嗯。”雷电点点头。  
小女孩终于乖乖地勉强站起来，趴在雷电的肩膀上。不出雷电的预料，Emma没有很重，这对于水底潜行是有利的。  
只不过，Emma对水的恐惧程度似乎在他的想象之上。当雷电第一只脚刚刚踏入储藏室门口外头的水的时候，Emma立刻挣扎着尖叫了起来。非但如此，因为雷电的作战服上还有点水珠的缘故，她的手打滑了，让她反而整个人跌了下去。手抱住雷电的腰身，而头发尖端贴着雷电的臀部，用来固定丸子头的两根筷子直接刺入了雷电臀瓣的内部。  
“呃唔……Emma，怎么了？”雷电忍住那个奇怪的感觉，刚刚Emma滑下去的时候突然的动作让他很是脸红。因为是个普通的人被那样整个人从脊背滑下去，一路从腰侧摸到臀部，再到小腿，都会有一些微妙的感受，更何况雷电其实是个相当敏感的人。但是他无论如何都无法怪罪她，毕竟Emma真的太害怕了，她实际上还在颤抖不已地紧紧抱着雷电覆盖着丝带的小腿。  
“不行不行不行，太害怕了，根本走不动嘛！”Emma眼睛还是紧紧闭着，她猛烈地摇着头，头发尖尖的筷子发饰随着她脑袋的动作反复刺着雷电柔嫩的臀部。  
雷电不敢转身，他咬住下巴，努力不发出奇怪的声音。那根筷子状的发饰摩擦的频率和深度都有点刺激，雷电从未像现在这般觉得他紧贴全身的战斗衣如此尴尬——这让他在突如其来的亲密刺激中毫无防备，只能仿佛全身赤裸一样的接受抚摸。他沉默了一会，等到Emma稍微冷静下来以后，才继续转过身面对她。  
“你就抱着我的肩膀，然后屏息凝神就好了，可以么？”  
“不行！你肩膀又窄又滑，哪里握得住嘛！！”Emma摘下眼镜，别在她的T恤领子前，看起来十分不满。  
“那……，那你随便找个其他地方抱着也可以。”雷电被她看得浑身发毛。他脑子一根筋却脾气温和，不但不知道怎么劝说别人，而且也没法逼迫别人就范。  
“你全身上下哪里都滑滑的，软软的，而且很窄！抱起来像个棉花糖，我根本抓不住！”她闹脾气一样地大声吐槽着，“我觉得你根本不可能带我出去，就放我一个人在这里好了，反正出去也只会看到那个抛下我的人。”——她还处于刚刚和Otacon闹别扭的余韵中。  
“Emma，你对于这个任务真的很重要，所以……”雷电再次转过身去，在她面前蹲下，摆出一副希望她趴上来的样子，转过头眨眨眼睛，模样相当可怜巴巴地看着恐水的小女孩。——他就差点没说求求你了。  
“……好、好吧。”Emma说实话也没有料到这个来救她的家伙会摆出这种低下的姿态，于是她乖乖地又趴了上去，“那我要是一会随便抱你哪里，掐你哪里，都不准生气哦？”  
“不会的，”雷电试图安慰她，却也是真心实意地说，“这种事情对我来说都是小菜一碟。”  
Emma再次趴了上去。这次，她不但一手环住雷电的肩膀，她还顺带一手揪住了雷电的腰部。雷电吃痛地抖了一下，但他努力没把这种痛觉体现出来。Emma害怕水，而雷电害怕Emma的不配合。  
开始潜水的时候，Emma的动作超级僵硬。雷电从他肌肉的痛苦中能切身处地感受到她的恐惧。Emma哪里都可以揪。她的脑袋确实放在雷电肩膀上，但是不知怎么的她嘴巴一定要扯着雷电的发尾，有时候还会害怕地咬住雷电的后颈肉，每咬一下雷电的脖颈，他都会不由自主地震颤一下。这种一边揪着头发，一边咬着脖颈的快意，简直就像性爱的时候被人强迫着揪住脑袋替人下跪一样耻辱又刺激。雷电觉得他已经因为这种快意吃了好多次海水了——因为他在海底会由于快感不自觉地呻吟出声，氧气槽随着每一次呻吟而少了一大截。他双眼上翻着，死命克制住快感，尽力寻找着换气口的微光。  
更糟糕的是，Emma的手同时还紧紧地抓着雷电的胸膛，两只小手从背后扒拉着雷电的骸骨潜入服上的凸起，因为过度的恐惧而将那团平平的肉像解压球一样的又揉又捏，其感受活像是纽约满员地铁上突如其来的袭胸性骚扰。他的胸被小女孩又捏又抓，虽然他那里根本没什么肉，但是总觉得都要被她揉得多一圈脂肪出来了。  
雷电在疼痛与快感中努力维持着自己的平衡。海底很黑，他的眼前只能辨认个别较大的障碍物。时不时出现的微光昭示着不但是换气口，还是雷电从Emma死命地骚扰中喘息的时间。  
“呼……哈……”雷电猛地吸了一口气。Emma仍旧趴在他的背上，她好似完全昏迷了一样眼睛完全紧闭，她的双手还是颤抖着握着雷电的胸。  
不过，随着氧气的灌入，她缓缓地睁开眼睛，“我们到了吗？”  
“没有，还有一小段。”雷电松了一口气，从快意中平复着他的语气。幸好Emma在吸入氧气了以后恐惧少了不少，就没有再像刚刚潜水时那样大力揉捏着雷电的身体了。  
“什么嘛……你骗人，刚刚说好的一会就可以，结果还这么慢。”小女孩嘟起嘴小声嗔着，“你明明知道我超级害怕的。”  
“真的，就只剩一点点路了……”雷电无奈地说，“我们继续吧。”  
“嗯……可是我还是好害怕。”  
“我知道你很害怕，毕竟你刚刚一直在捏着我。”  
“是、是啊？怎么了。”Emma有点心虚地回答，她确实有紧张害怕的时候就揪东西、捏东西的坏毛病，为此她在自己实验室的抽屉里塞了好多个解压用的弹性小球，“弄痛你了？要我道歉的话也不是不可以……”  
“没事的。就和我刚刚告诉你的一样，这点痛对我来说都是小菜一碟。”雷电接着她的话继续说，他语气平静，“如果这样能让你好受一点的话，你怎么样揪着我都行。”  
“我、我很坏的哦？在实验室里大家都怕我，我不但喜欢恶作剧，我还喜欢闹着玩地掐别人……”Emma眼神躲躲闪闪，她暗示性地让雷电知道她的力道能有多大，“搞不好你全身上下哪里都会捏哦？”  
“哪里都可以捏，哪里都可以摸，我无所谓。”雷电肯定地说。他被比Emma糟糕过几万倍的家伙（比如Vamp）摸过各种地方，还差点被杀死。相比之下，他确实完全不介意Emma害怕时产生的小动作。  
“如果我真的太害怕了，搞不好还会捏你屁股的哦？”  
“……屁、屁股也可以。”雷电低下头，有点害臊地小声回复，“你要喜欢的话，就捏吧……”  
“哈哈哈哈、哈哈哈哈……”Emma突然大笑了起来。雷电有点讶异地转过头去，看到女孩紧张的神色暂时性地一扫而空，她脸上呈现出了和Otacon如出一撤的开朗笑容，“你这家伙也太有意思了吧，简直又单纯又好欺负还一根筋嘛（单纯软弱石头）。”  
“……”雷电想反驳，但是所有的话都梗在喉咙里。他久违地沉默了。该说是家族遗传呢，还是某种冥冥之中的巧合，这个女孩对雷电给出了和她哥哥一模一样的评价。但是和上次不同，上次雷电还能不爽地把仇恨发泄到Snake身上，这次他完全无法怪罪Emma，因为Emma什么也没做错，她就只是个被关在海底废墟里的怕水可怜小女孩而已。  
雷电深呼吸了一口气：“既然你看起来状态不错，我们继续吧。”  
由于第一次有了经验，接下来的潜水变得异常顺利。雷电逐渐习惯了Emma拉扯他头发、咬他肩膀、不断捏他胸部、并加以用脚尖踢着他臀部的行为。他能够在这种把他当做泄愤球一样的猛烈动作中维持水下平衡，还能不断地躲过残留的炸弹。  
当他们最终上岸的时候，Emma和他都长长地舒了一口气。Emma是因为能从水中脱离而放松了下来，雷电则是从Emma对他的紧缚中稍微喘了一口气。  
他俩一起抖了抖身上的水珠。因为Emma的腿还处于麻痹状态，雷电就牵着Emma的手慢慢地走。只不过，离开了水底世界的Emma比刚才要活跃很多。她乱七八糟地和雷电闲聊了很多，从她过分的哥哥到实验室的鸟，最后又讲到G.W.系统和她脑袋上的筷子发簪。  
“啊……但是，为什么刚刚离开水里的时候，明明你都甩开了身上的水，那儿还是有一块湿湿的地方？”走到一半的时候，Emma莫名其妙地问了一句，她讲话就像研究人员一样又合理又不着边际的，而且有很多东西似乎毫无顾忌，在刚刚的谈话中雷电就有很多话题很难回答上来。“你难道也像我一样害怕到失禁吗？”  
“……”雷电又一次陷入沉默，他完全回答不上来。他总不能如实说，他是因为在潜水的时候被捏得太紧太痛而感觉到了吧。于是他只好别过头，眨了眨眼睛，尴尬地扯开话题：  
“我们……呃，还是赶紧到主机室去吧。你的哥哥和Snake都在等我们呢。”

FIN


End file.
